The present invention relates to a solid state imaging device, a method of driving the solid state imaging device, and an image pickup apparatus, and, more particular to a line-sequential solid state imaging device that reads out pixel signals by a unit of row according to vertical scanning, a method of driving the solid state imaging device, and an image pickup apparatus.
The image pickup apparatus refers to a camera module including a solid state imaging device serving as an imaging device, an optical system for focusing image light of a subject on an imaging surface (a light-receiving surface) of the solid state imaging device, and a signal processor of the solid state imaging device and a camera system mounted with the camera module.